In recent years, as a network control method, there is provided a method of concentratedly controlling networks in multiple bases from a monitoring system. As a typical method, SDN (Software Defined Networking) may be pointed out.
Then, improvement in programmability of network control and improvement in quickness of the control are expected.
Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of controlling, from an SDN controller, traffic that passes through communication equipment, using OpenFlow. The SDN controller corresponds to a network control apparatus, and OpenFlow is a protocol for controlling the communication equipment.
Overall traffic is controlled by concentrated network control, thereby allowing policy setting of an overall system.
As a system in which concentrated network control has been applied, there is provided a system of controlling a network according to an event that has occurred in a base.
Non-Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology of isolating traffic of an attack from a wide area network to a server in a base, using a concentrated network control technology and an attack detection system.
In a system where a network is concentratedly controlled, a wide area network is present between a network control apparatus and a base. In other words, a lot of relay apparatuses are interposed between the network control apparatus and the base. Therefore, a comparatively long period of time is needed for performing setting of communication equipment within the base from the network control apparatus.
Further, a packet for commanding the setting of the communication equipment may be lost in the middle of a communication path, so that the setting of the communication equipment may not be able to be performed.